Niece: Part II
by sharp52092
Summary: Months ago, his Emperor and master instructed Lord Vader to dispose of a certain Senator and possible Rebel, but can the Sith Lord do it? One does not need to read the prequel to understand.
1. Reunion

**Niece: Part II**

**Months ago, his Emperor and master instructed Lord Vader to dispose of a certain Senator and possible Rebel, but can the Sith Lord do it?**

**One does not need to read the prequel to understand.**

**Originally I thought and planned ****_Unimaginable_****, a Naberrie fanfic, to be my next story. But I felt it didn't have the same emotional impact as this, its predecessor, or my other stories have so I've decided to wait and work on it a bit more.**

**Also I have a prequel ****_and_**** a sequel to Surprises nearly ready too.**

* * *

Chapter One

Reunion

_5 BBY or five years before the Battle of Yavin_

_Coruscant_

_Imperial City_

The Dark Lord of the Sith arrived at the Senate Rotunda, or as it was more appropriately nicknamed the Senate Arena.

This would the first time Darth Vader had seen the girl in months. They would be speaking of some additional security added to Naboo recently. Though he had only seen her twice since the evening Sidious told him to "welcome her" to the Senate. But he had only _seen her_, not actually spoken to her. Nor did he really want to. The feeling seemed to be mutual. The one and only thing he and the Senator truly had in common. And that was _it_. It was _nothing_ more. Despite what his master, Sidious thought.

So Vader had three of his best spies watching and following her each and every move for months. Nothing out of the ordinary he could truly question, arrest, or kill her for. Though the latter is what Sidious wanted…what he wanted too. Yes. Vader wanted nothing more than to kill his ties to his past life. To _him_. To _Her_.

So far there were a few suspicious activities. Her friendships with other suspected Rebels. Such as Princess Leia Organa. Who was being groomed to take the place of her father, Bail Organa. The senatorial representative of Alderaan. The two girls were seen together weeks ago and had apparently already met. Exactly how and when was the question. Also recently, the two had been seen having lunch together on several occasions.

Other than that, not much else to report. His spies were growing tired and restless. And Vader could not agree more. He was tired of reading the reports. Seeing her holos. Her shape. Her near identical face to…to _Her_.

There was nothing to report. To ask. To question the girl on.

Though he supposed if there was one thing he'd question the girl on. It would be her nightlife. Her constant partying. Drinking with a bunch of females and males of different species. Who were nothing but trouble from the reports he read and the…unflattering holos he'd seen.

Originally, he thought he might be some elaborate scheme to cover up business and dealings, but no. His spies followed her movements as if they were hungry vultures. And they were getting hungry for actual work. An actual assignment. Vader was tempted to do so, but Sidious made it very clear he didn't want anyone other than Vader to end the Senator's life. Nor did Vader…

Other than that, if she was indeed a Rebel spy, like he long suspected. Vader had to admit, she was doing an impressive job of hiding it.

The girl's communications were nothing more than Senate business. Almost daily to her "friends" and daily messages to her home world of Naboo. Vader had checked and they checked out as messages to her mother, Sola. Others to her sister, Ryoo.

Her mail was nothing more than Senate business. A few letters to friends and family. A few packages that included household items and gifts sent to Naboo. Her family probably.

The turbolift made a _bing_ sound. It had arrived at its destination. The turbolift doors opened…and there she was.

Vader already found himself silently wishing this was over with.

Vader greeted her, "Senator."

The young woman and her small entourage made a few more steps into the hallway. Including her Captain of Security Kima Nazith and another young woman. Her handmaiden, only known as Kolbé. Vader's spies had so far failed to come up with any information on her. Another possible way of doing her secret Rebel work?

The trio gave small bows, "It is an honor to see you again, Lord Vader," said Senator Pooja Naberrie.

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Boiling

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and everything! **

**This story is four, possibly five chapters long. While its still a ways off, this story will also tie into ****_The Scroll III_****. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Boiling

The group of four began walking down the hall. Into a medium sized sitting lounge used for meetings and breaks for the Senators, representatives, and other legislators.

Which was perfectly fine with Vader. He had no interest in going back into _that_ office. One less reminder of _her_.

For a long moment, there was a very awkward silence.

Finally Vader broke the silence. Not certain if he could stand it much longer. "Senator," The Dark Lord said in his deep synthetic voice. "I trust you read the recent reports." There had been more security added in recent weeks to Naboo. Particularly Theed. Reports of protests had reached the Emperor's ears and so he had told Vader to deal with it. Which he did…from afar. He let Piett handle the mission and report every message, every holo, every detail back to him. Vader had no interest in going to Theed. Even stepping foot or look upon Naboo, Tatooine, or any place that reminded him of his past life. Of _her_.

And while those places were the key and worst of all. Almost everywhere seemed to have that effect sometimes…

The girl was not pleased. "Oh yes, my people are enjoying having more Imperial cruisers hovering right above their heads." The tone wasn't quite sarcastic. However it was masked with just enough politeness.

Vader was anything but amused but her remarks or tone. "It is only temporary." The cyborg reminded her. Surely she had seen this in the report. "The Empire has the people's well-being as its top priority," Vader pointed out.

Vader could tell she wished nothing than to groan. "I believe that the Empire has little to do with people's welfare." The pair looked out onto the impressive view of Imperial City. "This is simply another act of more control." Naberrie crossed her arms.

Vader's helmet spun towards her. What had happened to since the last night he saw her? She wasn't the frightened little Senator he met met all those months ago. Yes, she was still frightened, but nearly or it was like she was trying to prove something. To him? "Be careful what you say, Senator" He took almost aggressively by the arm. Almost. He quietly noticed his grip was lighter than normal. "If you continue to say more, you could be arrested for treason."

Vader could feel her bodyguard and handmaiden growing uncomfortable. Getting ready to reach for their hidden weapons. Just in case.

Naberrie put on some innocent or...cute look.

Vader found it anything but cute and innocent. Just another reason in his long list of reasons to hate politics and politicians.

Trying to mask her growing fear he sensed boiling inside her, "I was simply pointing out what I and others have observed. No more. No less."

_Others? _

Vader's interest peaked, _Such as your friends at the Rebel Alliance? _Including Princess Leia Organa? Bail Organa? Mon Mothma? But decided not to, "You speak like" He was about to say a Rebel, but instead went with "An idealist young one," Vader said and also warned. Her first... second actually and final. Much more may get her killed.

Warning? Since when did Vader give warnings...

Vader felt those similar feelings he felt months ago. Like that night in the turbolift. When the world seemed to be spinning.

What was happening here?

Naberrie was clearly not thrilled by the adjective. Clearly not the first time she had been called such a thing. Certainly not the last. Perhaps if the girl actually acted her age and acted more responsibly during the Coruscanti evenings. He would not have go use such a term. Even her friend, Princess Leia Organa ̶ seven years her junior ̶ acted more maturely.

Did Naberrie have any idea how unsafe this planet could be? Even before the Empire and its improved security, it was still a dangerous place. Apparently not, she spent many of the evenings partying and drinking with her "friends". Really to say this girl was a Senator. The Senator of Naboo? It was a disgrace. How she ever got elected or appointed to the Senatorial seat was beyond Lord Vader.

Then again, knowing his Master...

Could Sidious have arranged all this from the very beginning?

But before Vader could give this anymore thought, Naberrie said something. _A name_. _The_ name he never wished to hear nor speak of. The name he only referred to as _her_. The name he had killed beings for simply saying _her_ name. He did not wish to remember her. To hear _that_ name. To speak _that_ name. How he had dealt with Naberrie this long? Vader did not know.

And who she spoke of...Vader almost could not _believe_ what he was hearing. If he hadn't known any better, he would think it was a dream. A nightmare! But his boiling blood and anger inside him assured him it was all very real.

"Guess what everyone says is true. I am Padmé Amidala's niece," Naberrie smiled to herself.

**End of Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**Review please. Also let me know if you believe I have Vader's character down.**


	3. Brown Eyes

**Thanks again Mike3207, Talicor, and ILDV for the reviews. **

**Also thank you everyone for the favorites and follows.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Brown Eyes

_"Guess what everyone says is true. I am Padmé Amidala's niece" Naberrie smiled to herself._

Through his mask, Vader just stared at her for the longest time. Silently and stiller than a statue.

Until he digested what he just heard.

_Then _his rage began to boil over.

_WHY?!_ _Why_ would she bring _her_ into this?

_How…__**dare**_ _she_ bring _her_ into this! _She_ had **_nothing_** to do with _this_. _Nothing!_

Where was this even coming from?! Was Naberrie still intoxicated from the night before with her so called "friends"? Was this Naberrie's foolish, subtle ̶ unsubtle way of asking if he knew _her_? If he killed _her_?!

Did she that he was really-once-_no!_ _That_ was not possible.

But Vader supposed he should thank the girl for this. Because he was about to!

Because at long last, _he had done it!_ Or again, was about to…

Naberrie had finally given him the anger. The rage. The hate, the will, and the reason to lock his fury around her throat.

Ironic, her own little smart mouth was her own undoing.

Naberrie's fingers made their way to her throat. Her hands shaking. Naberrie's face-her eyes full of fear. Her petty entourage mirrored these expressions. Given Vader held the Dark Side around their necks as well.

"_You are…_**nothing**_ like her_," Vader's deep synthetic voice growled at Naberrie.

_Absolutely __**nothing**__, _he quietly reassured himself._  
_

Just as Vader began to reel in his victory, he looked back onto her face. Her eyes.

He had seen those eyes before.

Those _brown eyes_…

Those same brown eyes…

The last time he had saw them was on Mustafar. Right before he ended up in his black suit prison. Right before the lava. The black sand. Right before _Obi-Wan!_

Pleading with him. Begging him.

Pleading. Asking him to _"Come away with me_." She kept trying to reach for him.

Again asking. Begging this time for him to_ "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."_

He remembered pulling further away. As Vader was doing now... Especially in his mind.

_"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore." The Jedi were no more. Palpa-Sidious didn't care if they were married._

Or so he said...

_"I am powerful than the Chancellor!" _he boasted._ "I can overthrow him." _He could have then. He was certain of it._ "And together you and I rule the Galaxy!" _After all, who better to run the Galaxy than her._ "Make things the way we want them to be"_

Slowly, she backed away,_ "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed!"_

He was about to turn, but instead said_ "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me," _he warned.

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I cannot follow."_

He was no longer looking at her_, "Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop now. Come back. I love you!"  
_

At the moment, and for the moment, she thought she had succeeded.

Vader couldn't say for certain if she would have, but he wouldn't lie to himself and say that it wasn't impossible. Though there was no be certain. And did it really matter?

That was...years ago. A lifetime ago. Another lifetime.

_"Liar!"_

_"You're with him!" _He roared_, "You brought him here to kill me!"_

_"No!"_

And the world began to darken. Especially around her throat

_"Let her go Anakin!"_

_"Anakin…"_

_"Let. Her. Go."_

Despite the darkened world around, it somehow seemed to darken still. Both then on Mustafar and here in the present.

From somewhere Darth Vader could hear a _crunching_ sound. He quickly realized his vision. Flashback whatever it was...was over. He was back in the present.

The towering black cyborg looked down as the lifeless bodies toppled over.

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Abnormal

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Only one more chapter to go. Hopefully next week.**

**The original title of this chapter was called Distress.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Abnormal

_The cyborg looked down as the lifeless bodies toppled over._

The Senator mirrored this action and looked down at the bodies as well.

The bodies of Captain Kima Nazith and handmaiden Kolbé. Their necks twisted around in disturbing, abnormal positions. Eyes still open but not a hint of light shining in them.

Along with the Dark Lord of the Sith, was Senator Pooja Naberrie. Still standing. Alive. No longer feeling any pressure. Any anger. Or fury around her neck.

Moments earlier, she was released from Vader's grasp simultaneously at the time the crunching sound sent the captain and the handmaiden to the floor.

Each tried to make sense of what just happened. Still confused.

Vader wasn't certain who was more confused. Or surprised. He or Naberrie? Why she was still alive? And not dead along with her companions?

A moment later, Naberrie collapsed to her knees. Snapping out of her shock. She was still confused. And even more horrified. The fact that her entourage of her captain and handmaiden were dead. Seeing them in such a state. Judging by her tears and her emotions. Tears leaking from her eyes. They were close. They were more than just colleagues. Friends, Vader assumed.

_"Kim!_" Naberrie screamed. Her eyes scanning them head to toe. Fingers searching for a pulse.

Which was entirely useless. Any being could see, could sense they were dead by their eyes. Their empty eyes.

_"Kol!"_

Naberrie's screams continued. Growing even louder.

Vader didn't understand why Naberrie was crying or screaming. She had practically ordered their deaths. The girl had no one to blame but herself. Saying such a thing. _Her_ name. Even the Jedi he had recently battled had not made him so angry.

And yet she was still alive.

_Why?!_

_Why_ was she still alive?

Naberrie looked backed up. She was still terrified, but somehow also less afraid. Knowing that he spared her. Of course, she was still confused. Not knowing or understanding the reason why.

Neither did Vader...

He just…_couldn't_… "_Get Out_!" The cyborg's snapped through his breath mask.

The girl did not move. Cradling the handmaiden's head in her lap.

Vader took a step forward.

"**_Get out of my_ sight!**"

Naberrie still did not move a muscle.

Vader knew she was like...like someone else. _Her_. She clearly wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to leave her fallen friends. Her grief and guilt tying her down to the floor.

Vader also knew he couldn't stay here much longer. He knew his sanity probably couldn't take anymore.

Vader stalked out of the room as a squadron of stormtroopers ran down the hallway. Likely had heard his synthetic screams. Cape flowing behind him like a storm.

The same could be said about his emotions.

**End of Chapter Four.**

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. Hate

**Well this is it. Once again, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**I was going to post tomorrow, but I felt I might be busy with the Superbowl so here it is.**

**My next story will also be a sequel to one of my other stories, but not _Scroll_. Not yet.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Hate

_Vader stalked out of the room as a squadron of stormtroopers ran down the hallway. Likely had heard his synthetic screams. Cape flowing behind him like a storm._

_The same could be said about his emotions._

And these emotions suddenly parted the squadron of stormtroopers like the seas and _slammed_ them against each sides the walls as he stalked down the hallway.

How Vader wished he could do the same way with his emotions...

And most of all of with Naberrie too.

Darth Vader continued his way into turbolift. Slammed his fists into the turbolift walls. Either Vader hadn't realized how hard he slammed his gloved durasteel hands against the walls or they were cheaply made.

But the walls, nor his hands weren't what preoccupied the Sith Lord's thoughts.

Once again, Vader found himself in an all too familiar setting. Among feelings, emotions, and confusion like all those months ago. Except now, it seemed worse.

No...

It was _worse_.

Vader had her. He _had_ her. Literally! He had her right in his grasp and...he still couldn't do it.

Vader cursed himself. For his weakness. That she made him weak. And this weakness was far worse than he had initially realized.

Darth Sidious would not be pleased. Vader could already hear him say "_This is a disappointment Lord Vader_. _It appears there is work to be done._" Possibly even damage his breathing mechanism again, or worse...

Again, nothing he couldn't handle. He could handle physical pain. He had been dealing with pain for most of his life. Getting beaten as a slave. Losing an arm at Geonosis. Other injuries sustained during the Clone Wars. And while Vader shouldn't have, he still survived Mustafar. Only his anger and Sidious using the Dark Side.

But that wasn't what bothered Vader. Oh no, he could care less about what Sidious thought or his actions.

It's what his Master was right about.

Right about more than he knew...

_...maybe._

Vader wondered if Sidious knew of this. Possibly...or perhaps he only suspected. Wanted to make sure and test him on this. His former life.

Then again, she would likely already be dead if he thought it extended this far. And why would he? After all, he killed his own…his own wife. His pregnant wife. His wife and child. Killing a girl-his niece, by marriage would surely be no problem.

Vader hated Sidious. For putting him up to this. In _this_ position.

He hated _Her_. He hated Padmé! Because she would not listen. Didn't _listen!_

He hated Obi-Wan for doing this to him. _Both_ Obi-Wan and Padmé for sending him into his black suit prison.

He _hated_ Pooja Naberrie!

He hated her and yet he couldn't even bring himself to _kill her_.

And he may never be able to...

Vader did not know. Nor did he know what would happen.

But he did know one thing.

The Senate would one day be disbanded. Then the Senate and the girl would _finally_ be out his hair. Off Coruscant. Back to Naboo. A place he would likely never go. Or she would be on the run with her Rebel friends. Though he preferred she would go back to her homeworld. And stay there. Vader wasn't certain if it was simply because he would have to face her again. These...emotions. Memories. Disorder.

If she stayed and ran off with the Rebel Alliance. He was bound to find her again. Because he would find the Rebels. Every. Last. One. And dispose of them as he had the Jedi and as they should be. And _if_ he had to face her again. The likelihood-certainty of killing her...

Again, Vader did not know he could do it, even if he found her among the Rebels. Any evidence found. The Emperor was not much keeping prisoners unless he believed that being could prove to be useful. But even if that happened, her usefulness would run its course and he would have take care of her.

Yes, how he hoped Naberrie would stay on Naboo. And she might, given what she had seen. Taken part in today.

So he may never have to face her again. Face the..._emotions_ he felt around her. Or the thought of killing her...

Because deep down, and while he knew he was supposed to want to. It was the way of the Sith. What his Master wanted. What Vader wanted, but did he? Did he really?

**End of Chapter Five.**

**End of Niece Part II.**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Review please.**

**And don't worry, this isn't the end of this story. It will be continued in_ The Scroll III_.**

**Also, don't forget, more _Surprises_ to come! ;)**


End file.
